Escaping to Your Love
by Jaymo
Summary: In a Spira where High Summoner Braska defeated Sin, can two people let go of the bonds that hold them back and find happiness? Aurikku. AU
1. Back To Basics

1A/N: New story time!!! Yay! I'm excited about this one you guys! Ok, so here is your summary.

_In a Spira where Sin was defeated by High Summoner Braska, Auron is a broken man dealing with the guilt of letting one of his best friends die. Rikku is an Al-Bhed heir running away from her family to escape a horrible future. They are brought together by their friends and very forbidden attraction developes between them_.

Things you need to know...well it is a slight AU. I altered the time lines a bit. Sin was defeated eight years ago in the story and I made the ages a little different. Auron is still thirty five and Braska is slightly older, say forty. Yuna and Tidus are both twenty and Rikku is nineteen. Ok now read and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF or the characters **

**Back to Basics**

High Summoner Braska smiled at the image of his daughter on the commsphere. She was smiling at him brightly from Besaid while he sat in his chair in Bevelle. He settled back and listened to her as she told him how she defeated Lulu earlier that day at Sphere Break, a game he despised.

"I'm sure Lulu wasn't happy about that. She loves that game!" he chuckled, imagining the look on his daughter's face when she finally beat her friend.

"She just challenged me to a rematch. So when are you coming home Dad?" Yuna asked.

"The day after tomorrow. We have a few more meetings to attend and then it's on to Besaid." Braska informed his daughter, smiling when she started jumping up and down in the sphere.

"Great! Lulu and I wanted to make a huge dinner for you! Are you bringing Tidus as well?" she asked causally. Braska knew Yuna well enough to catch the tone in her voice. Tidus had been the object of her affections for sometime now even though she would never admit it.

Braska nodded. "Yes."

"Great! Ok Dad I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? Rikku is on the other line. Love you!"

"Bye Yuna. I love you too." Braska grinned and switched off the machina. He couldn't wait to get home and see his daughter. She was why he woke up everyday with a smile on his face. He credited her with the reason he had the strength to defeat Sin eight years ago. His daughters face flashed before his eyes when he encountered the guardian of the final summoning. Braska thought about Yuna and her talents as a summoner and knew that if he didn't defeat Sin for good, she would follow in his footsteps. His guardians Auron and Jecht agreed and the three decided to shun the final summoning at took Sin head on. They were victorious and Sin and Yu Yevon were put to rest. Sadly, one of them didn't make it back alive.

"My lord" came a voice from the doorway. Braska looked up and smiled at his best friend. Auron walked in the room in his signature red coat and even more signature scowl on his face. He looked tired and Braska motioned for Auron to take a seat.

"What is it Auron? You looked troubled." Braska said quietly. When Auron had that look on his face, it generally didn't lead to good things. Braska had seen it often in the past years. Spira was still a dangerous fiend infested place and Auron generally ended up in the middle of the bloodiest battles.

"Nothing major. Your brother-in-law has been driving the ladies in the office crazy trying to talk to you." Auron said, setting his sword down on the table in front of him.

"I told Cid that I can't send anyone to help him excavate his ship" Braska rolled his eyes. Cid had an attachment to his ship that surpassed any of his family members and it was lost in a sand storm recently. He had been badgering Braska for a rescue team ever since. "There isn't even anything on it."

Auron shrugged and shook his head. He and the Al-Bhed leader never got along to well. Cid was too brash, too irritating. Too much like someone he failed to save.

Braska frowned as he saw his friends gaze grow cloudy. Braska knew Auron was thinking about Jecht again. After they defeated Sin, the three men had been tossed off of the giant creature and scattered in the Calm Lands. Braska had been wounded pretty badly and was lucky that Auron had landed not that far away. After using the little magic he had making sure Braska would be fine, Auron set off in search of Jecht. He found the guardian trapped under a huge boulder that Sin had carelessly tossed around. Auron acted quickly, removing the boulder from the wounded man and carried him to Braska for healing. On the way, they encountered a Sin spawn and Auron wasn't able to save Jecht. The guardian had died and Auron blamed it on himself everyday. Braska told him countless times that he could have done nothing else for Jecht, but Auron never forgave himself.

As a result, Auron's personality had severely changed. When they were young, Auron had been his partner in crime. The two always got into trouble together and somehow managed to always get out of it. After Auron joined the warrior monks, he matured and served Yevon. He had been furious to learn that Braska had chosen the path of the summoner and didn't talk to him for a long time. After he had been cast aside for refusing to marry, Braska sought him out and asked him to join the pilgrimage. Auron agreed but made his distaste for Braska's occupation known.

They had run across Jecht in a Bevelle prison and he joined the pilgrimage. Auron and Jecht seemed to hate each other from day one, but ended up very close friends. Jecht had been sympathetic to Auron when the former warrior of Yevon learned about the final summoning. Braska witnessed his friends spirit crushed at learning Yevon's true face. After Jecht died, Auron permentately lost the ability to be the man he once was. He lived his days in guilt, never thinking he deserved more than to feel anything else. It broke Braska's heart.

"Yes well you know Cid won't take no for an answer." Auron reminded him, stretching his neck.

Braska nodded. "I know". After Braska's wife had been killed by Sin, Cid liked to play the "you owe me card". According to Cid, it was Braska's fault that his sister and his own wife had been on the ship that Sin attacked on the way to Besaid. Cid didn't really believe it, but he was that rude.

"So how goes the fighting in the Thunder Plains?" Braska asked.

"Not well. We have to go back in a few week and make sure those things don't remanifest or anything." Auron sighed. "Tidus is excited about going to Besaid."

"Yuna is excited as well" Braska said. After Jecht's death, Auron had taken care of Tidus like he was his own son. Tidus grew very close to the older man since he wasn't too fond of his own father. "You will be coming also, correct?"

"I don't think I should leave the men out in the field that long without me." Auron said.

"That's not a good excuse Auron. There hasn't been a major fiend threat since the Djose incident. And you just said you have a couple of weeks until you have to return to the Thunder Plains, so you are coming." Braska announced. Auron nodded and rolled his eyes.

"Good! Now let's go talk to New Yevon and see what they want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuna hung up with her father and answered Rikku's call and didn't like what she saw. It wasn't Rikku on the other line, but Brother using Rikku's phone.

"Hey Brother" Yuna smiled. "What's up?"

"Yuna? Have oui seen Rikku?" he asked in his broken Spiran.

"No" Yuna answered, her brow coming together in confusion. "Why would I have seen her? Isn't she in Bikanel City?"

"Um, no. No one finds her. She left" he informed his cousin.

Yuna frowned. That was very unlike her cousin. And it was very unlike Cid not to know where she was. "Uncle Cid doesn't know?"

"No. I have not told Vydran. Rikku may not want to be found." he said.

"Why is that?" Yuna asked at the same time Brother got up and switched off the machina at his end. Yuna groaned in frustration and got to up go find Lulu. She would know what to do. Lulu had become a big sister to Yuna in the time she lived in Besaid. Her dad left her here with his friend Kimahri when he left to defeat Sin. Braska thought it would be safer than Bevelle and he was right. After the defeat of Sin, Braska didn't have the heart to take Yuna to Bevelle. They both lived in Besaid with Braska making frequent trips around Spira and occasionally having to stay in Bevelle. Yuna went with him sometimes, but she preferred to stay in Besaid with Wakka, Lulu and Tidus.

She got up and ran outside and found Lulu. She was hanging clothes to dry and looked at Yuna in surprise. "Yuna, what happened?"

"Brother said that Rikku is missing!" she cried out.

"Calm down. Tell me exactly what happened" Yuna took a deep breath and told Lulu exactly what Brother said.

"Well he didn't say she was in trouble, just that she left. She and Cid probably had another fight." Lulu reasoned.

"You're probably right." Yuna admitted. Ever since Rikku's birthday last week, she and Cid fought constantly, but Rikku didn't tell her what it was about. And Rikku wasn't stupid. She wouldn't have gotten herself into too much trouble.

"So did you find out if Tidus is coming?" Lulu asked.

"Oh yes he is" Yuna smiled.

"Then I will assume Sir Auron is coming too since Tidus and Braska won't leave him behind." Lulu smiled.

"Oh good! They will all be home for a few weeks!" Yuna said excitedly. "I can't wait!"

Lulu smiled at Yuna's enthusiasm. She wondered how Tidus was going to react to Yuna's haircut. Lulu knew the two of them were developing crushes on each other in the past year or so and was waiting to see what was going to happen.

"I can't wait either. Let's go inside and figure out what to make for their homecoming dinner."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Braska, Auron, and Tidus arrived into the warm greeting of their makeshift family. Tidus was visibly drooling over Yuna's new hair and it earned him a hit on the head from both Auron and Braska. Lulu ushered everyone inside for dinner and they took time to catch up.

"So how's the team doing Wakka?" Braska asked.

"Eh, not so good, ya?" Wakka sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "We need more practice I think."

"Well maybe Tidus can lend you a helping hand for a while" he suggested. Braska knew Tidus loved blitzball and wanted the boy to have some fun.

"I can do that!" Tidus agreed, ignoring the looks he was getting from Auron. If he knew Auron, and he did pretty well, the older man had plans to search the island for fiends for the next few weeks.

"After we secure the island" Auron added, not to Tidus' surprise.

"But there haven't been fiends her in a few months." Lulu pointed out.

"Better safe than sorry" Auron said. "I cannot make you come, but I will be going tomorrow."

"Maybe you can take some of the kids for training sometime?" Braska suggested. As much as Auron's constant paranoia annoyed him, he wouldn't mind some training. He made sure all the kids were ready for combat in case they were in danger. Tidus trained with Auron for years and was better than Braska with a sword. Lulu studied black magic and was a very high ranking mage. His daughter studied white magic and learned some of the lesser summons. Wakka had a collection of various blitzball weapons he made and was surprisingly strong with them.

"That can be arranged." Auron answered quietly. Braska nodded his thanks and looked to his daughter.

"So how is your training going Yuna?" he asked.

Yuna opened her mouth to answer, but interrupted by a knock at the door. Auron, being the closest, stood to see who was there. He opened the door and found himself staring a very pretty woman. A very pretty, very upset woman. She looked up at him with big teary green eyes and opened her pink lips to speak.

"Rikku!" came Yuna's voice from behind Auron. He saw the young woman's face crumble at Yuna's voice and she brushed past Auron and ran into her arms.

"Rikku! What is the matter? Are you okay?" Yuna asked in a panic. Braska stood and walked over to the two girls, concern deep in his eyes.

"Oh Yunie! I left! My vydran is crazy!" she cried.

Auron sat back down, looking at the scene in uncertainty. This was Rikku, Cid's daughter and Braska's niece. It had been at least six years since Auron had last seen the girl and barely recognized the adult version. He thought for a second about how old she must be now. He rarely remembered to keep track of peoples ages. He knew that Rikku was a year younger than Yuna so that would make the Al-Bhed nineteen.

"What did Cid do Rikku?" Braska asked. Cid's behavior with his children always concerned Braska. The Al-Bhed leader was a brash man and made even brasher decisions sometimes. It was hard to guess what he was up to now.

"He arranged a marriage for me!" Rikku said, no longer crying, but furious. "He told me that he was too busy to worry about me getting into trouble and it would give him peace of mind to have a husband."

"Oh Rikku, I'm sure we can talk him out of it!" Yuna assured.

"He set the date! It's in three weeks!" she cried. Lulu got up and hugged the girl to her.

"Rikku, please calm down. We'll help you out of this. Why don't you sit down at eat with us and we'll figure something out." the mage offered.

"Thanks Lulu" Rikku said, taking a seat next to Auron. She looked at the man curiously for a second and then smiled. "Hello Sir Auron. It's been a while!"

"Yes" he answered shortly. Auron didn't visit Besaid too often and when he did, he either patrolled the island or sat in his hut and read. Rikku visited every chance she got. She much preferred spending time with Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus than with her own family on Bikanel.

After everyone had eaten, Braska looked over to his niece. He couldn't help but smile at the uncomfortable look on Auron's face. He looked like a flan had chosen to sit next to him instead of Rikku.

"Rikku, I will speak to Cid in the morning. Why don't you rest up. I'm sure Auron wants to take you patrolling in the morning." Braska smiled.

"That would be fun!" Rikku smiled. "I've been wanting to try out my new claw for a while!"

"Great!" Braska smiled, glad his niece was smiling again. "You kids go catch up and let this old man sleep ok. Thanks for dinner Lulu." Braska and Auron left the house together and walked to their own separate homes. Braska sighed and looked over at Auron. The former warrior had a contemplative look on his face and Braska wondered what it was about. "Something wrong my friend?" he asked lightly.

"No. Goodnight Braska" Auron said, walking into his house. Braska shook his head and retired to his own home.

Auron shut the door behind him softly and tossed his belongings on the couch. He looked around his long un-lived in home and noticed that it was clean. He assumed that Yuna or Lulu had seen to it that his house always be ready for his return and made a note to thank them in the morning. He sighed and sank down into his chair, thinking about the patrol in the morning and trying very hard not to think about the bright green eyes that were forever burned into his memory.


	2. Don't Fall

A/N: hey guys...new chapter! Read!!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or the characters!

* * *

**Don't Fall**

Auron drug himself out of bed the next morning feeling apprehensive for the day ahead. He sat on the edge of his bed, the dark blankets pooled around his almost naked body. He ran a tired hand through his hair and sighed. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his bent knees and thought about taking a shower. Unbeknownst to him, a small crowd of females had gathered outside his house.

"Is it true Sir Auron is here?" one asked.

"Mina swears she saw him get off the airship with Lord Braska last night" an older woman gossiped. "I wouldn't mind seeing either of those men today."

While the woman gossiped outside, Auron got up and showered, unaware of the dirty minds of some of the villagers. It pleased the woman of the village to no end to know that Lord Braska and Sir Auron were still wonderfully single. When they came to the island, it was always funny to see the woman arguing over who the handsome men would pay attention to.

"What's going on?" Rikku asked.

Lulu and Yuna turned around ans smiled at the young girl. They had come outside to wait for everyone to gather for patrol and seen the lusting flock. Yuna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Those woman are trying to get a look at Sir Auron I'm sure" Yuna said.

"Why?" Rikku asked. She supposed Auron was good looking enough but his very chilly demeanor more than turned her off and it was a mystery to her why anyone was attracted to him.

"Why?" Lulu repeated. "Have you seen Auron?" Lulu looked away as Yuna and Rikku both raised their eyebrows at her.

"Lulu!" Yuna giggled. "I had no idea!"

"Don't be silly Yuna", Lulu said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying that he is a handsome man."

"And?" Rikku smiled, trying to embarrass her normally not bashful friend.

"And he is not my type" Lulu finished, shrugging her shoulders.

"And what would that be?" Rikku asked, folding her arms across her chest and taking care not to claw herself.

Before Lulu could answer, Braska walked outside and waved at the girls. A few seconds later, the woman in front of Auron's house switched their attention to the High Summoner. Braska smiled at the group politely and said hello.

"You know, Auron isn't the only wanted man in this village." Lulu laughed, amused at Braska's facial expression.

"Ew, Lulu that's my dad!" Yuna said. She smiled as Tidus ran up to them with his favorite sword in hand. He grinned and kissed each girl on the cheek.

"Morning ladies!" he said, standing next to Yuna and taking her bag from her and tossing it over his shoulder. "What's with the crowd of woman around your dad?"

"Admirers" Yuna answered simply. Lulu and Rikku exchanged smiled as Tidus laughed.

"None of those woman has a fighting chance with Braska now. Not since he met-" Tidus' eyes grew wide and his cheeks flushed.

"Since he met who?!" Yuna demanded. Tidus was at a loss for words and looked to Rikku for help. The Al-Bhed shrugged and Tidus tried to cover his mistake. Yuna stood with her hands on her hips and glared at Tidus.

"Since he met...his...wife years ago?" Tidus tried. Yuna glared at him and Tidus was saved by Wakka walking up behind Yuna.

"Morning you guys!" he said cheerfully. He stood next to Lulu and picked up her hand in his and studied her wrist, oblivious to the glares Yuna was still sending Tidus.

"What are you doing Wakka?" Lulu asked, pink tinting her cheeks ever so slightly. Rikku was standing next to Lulu and was close enough to see the faint color there. She tilted her head slightly and put a finger on her cheek.

Wakka looked up from her hand and smiled. "You said you hurt your hand on the door yesterday and I was making sure it's ok before we go patrolling."

The color in her face deepened and she took her hand away. "It's fine", she answered a little colder than she meant to. Wakka looked to the ground and stepped back a little. He sighed a little and looked up at her.

"Sorry Lu-", he started.

"It's fine Wakka. Look here comes Sir Auron." Lulu nodded to his house and the group looked in his direction. Rikku looked him over and agreed with Lulu's opinion. He was a very good looking man. He was tall and very built. He had striking features that were easier to see when he wasn't glaring at you coldly. As he walked closer to Braska, the woman started getting louder and restless. Rikku saw Auron open his mouth to the group and saw her uncle nod along. A second later, the two men started to walk over to the group, leaving looks of longing on the faces of their admirers.

"Good morning kids!" Braska said cheerfully. He went over to kiss Yuna on the forehead and she tolerated it for a minute before glaring at her father. He looked at her concerned for a second and then his gaze focused on a guilty looking Tidus standing behind Yuna.

"What did you do?" Braska asked. Tidus shrugged and put on his best innocent face which was spoiled by Yuna turning and hitting his arm.

"Ow Yuna!" he said and Auron chuckled behind him. "Something funny old man?"

"Good left hook Yuna", Auron said. Yuna smiled at Auron and Tidus glared.

"Can we go now?" Tidus asked.

"I think we should. Ok we are going to head down to the beach and break up into two teams and meet around the other side of the island." Braska said. Everyone nodded and agreed to the plan. They started to walk to the beach and Rikku fell behind when she dropped her pouch and her fire gems fell out. She was hastily gathering them when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Auron looking at her.

"Sorry, I dropped my pouch" she apologized, hoping he wasn't going to say much. Auron always had the ability to intimidate her. She often wondered how her ended up best friends with her uncle. Braska was warm, comforting, approachable and a bunch of other things that made Braska a wonderful uncle. Auron on the other hand was intimidating, cold, aloof, and many other things that made him who he was. Rikku had asked her cousin about him before and Yuna promised he wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"I can see that" he answered simply. He mad no move to help her, but waited until she was standing again and looked down at her. Rikku gulped and avoided his gaze.

"Let's keep moving" he said, walking off. Rikku sighed and jogged to catch up with him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the group had broken into two patrolling parties. Braska led one party with his daughter, Lulu, and Tidus. Braska intended to work with the young mages on their magic and Tidus would provide extra protection with his sword skills.

"Ok Lulu, let me see how far you have progressed in your magic" Braska asked. Lulu nodded and aimed at a log on the beach. She raised her arm and cast.

"Nice Lulu. Thundara already? You have learned a lot since our last visit." Braska praised. He was very proud at how far Lulu had progressed. "Ok Yuna, your turn."

Yuna smiled at her dad and watched him pull a gem out of his robes. He grinned at the inattentive Tidus standing a few feet away. Tidus was looking at a smudge of dirt on his sword and was hit in the back with something soft. He looked up to see what it was but a black cloud covered his eyes and he couldn't speak.

Yuna held back her giggle and lifted her staff. "Esuna"

Lulu, Yuna, and Braska watched as the cloud disappeared and revealed a very annoyed looking Tidus. "Not cool Braska, not cool."

"Dad that was easy! I learned that spell when I was ten!" Yuna said.

"I know, but I didn't want to throw my other gems at Tidus. But I may if he slips." Braska said, shooting a warning glance at Tidus.

"What do you two know?!" Yuna asked, hands on her hips.

"Nothing" Braska and Tidus answered. Yuna glared at the men and Lulu laughed next to her.

* * *

Walking the opposite way around the island, Auron led Rikku and Wakka. He kept a skilled eye out for any signs of fiends. Rikku bounced around him looking around when she decided to stop. She ran off a few times and came back holding a treasure of some kind.

"Wakka let me see what you can do with that ball of yours." Auron asked of the blitzer.

"Uh, sure!" Wakka agreed and looked for a target to hit. He decided on a hanging tree branch and shot the blitzball. Auron wasn't too impressed but knew that the attack would come in handy for flying fiends.

"Sir Auron?" Auron looked down to see Rikku next to him, looking up at him and holding a few potions she found. He found himself staring into her jade eyes for the second time in less than twelve hours and looked away.

"Yes Rikku?" he asked, avoiding looking at her and casting his gaze on the tree line.

"Have there been many fiends around? I know places like Bikanel and the Calm Lands have lots still, but what about the cities? What about Besaid?" she asked, making him look at her again. The last time Auron had seen Rikku, she was barely thirteen and was crying to her uncle that Tidus had pushed her down in the dirt. Tidus had pushed her in the dirt and as his father figure, Auron had scolded the boy. Not that it did any good, Tidus still pushed Rikku over all the time.

"Well, you're right about Bikanel and the Calm Lands," Auron told her. "Open areas seem to attract more fiends thankfully than the cities. Besaid seems to be pretty safe but one can never tell."

"I've been checking around Besaid every time I visit and I've only seen one part that looked a little dangerous." Rikku told him. "We're almost there so I'll show you in a minute." Auron nodded and the three walked in silence. Auron looked around and saw a few of the women from the village walking towards his group and cursed under his breath. They were still a little way away and Auron tried to think of another route they could take.

"Over here" Rikku said, tugging on his coat arm and pulling him toward a path in the trees. Wakka and Auron followed as Rikku led them up the path and Auron glanced back to see the women looking after them. Rikku led them higher up the path and they ended up very close to the waterfalls on the south side of the island. Rikku jumped up on a rock and extended her claw to point at something.

"Look over there Sir Auron" Rikku said. Auron followed her claw and saw that she was pointing at the high plateaus that rose above the beaches and were covered in plants. In the middle of one of the lower ones, there was a small dip in the land that looked suspiciously like...

"A lake?" Auron asked.

"Yes a small one. It's hard to see from airships because of the trees, but you can see that's what it is from here." Rikku said. She jumped down from the rock and tightened her claw. She spun around and looked at Auron. He looked troubled.

"Sir Auron? Do you think that is what Datto was talking about last time you came?" Wakka asked.

"Very possibly." Auron nodded at Wakka and the two started to walk down the path, leaving Rikku behind.

"Hey! Wait for me! What did Datto say?" she called as she ran to catch up.

* * *

The two groups met back up on the other side of the island. Yuna ran over and hugged her cousin and told her how they practiced casting on Tidus. Rikku laughed and Tidus pushed her over on the ground.

"Hey!" Rikku cried. She tried to get up to hit him, but was surprised to see Auron extend his massive arm and give Tidus a firm push over.

"Argh!" Tidus called out as he fell in the sand. Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka laughed and Tidus kicked sand at his attacker. Auron reached down and offered his hand to Rikku. She took it and he pulled her up. He overcompensated and she ended up very close to his body. She mumbled a thanks and backed away.

"So find anything you guys?" Lulu asked. Wakka told the other group of Rikku's discovery and they decided to go investigate. On the way Wakka informed everyone that his teammate Datto had heard strange noises from the area the lake was in and thought he saw a fiend in the trees. The group set off to climb up the ridge and indeed found themselves at the edge of some water.

"This is a lake?" Tidus asked, eyeing the small body of water.

"Ok, maybe it's a pond" Rikku shrugged.

"Or a puddle" Wakka added.

"Keep an eye out everyone" Braska warned. The group moved around the pond but found no evidence of fiends. They did find a bunch of blitzballs though.

"Hey! So this is where they go when we kick them too hard!" Wakka grinned. Tidus picked up a few and tossed them in the general direction of the beach. Wakka joined in and even Yuna helped out. Rikku and Lulu walked around and looked at a large pile of rocks on the far side of the pond, talking in low tones.

Braska walked over to Auron and touched the distracted man on the arm. Auron looked up and shook away his thoughts. He was just contemplating how Besaid was truly beautiful. He always held a fondness for the small island and felt much better here than he ever did in Bevelle. New Yevon had yet to reach the tiny island and given Auron's history with the temples, he preferred it that way. There was also less political pressure here. No one was hounding Braska and no one was bothering Auron, with the exception of their "fan club" as Tidus worded it. More specifically,_ she_ wasn't here.

"Sorry Braska" Auron apologized automatically.

"I am the one that should be apologizing friend. It was rude of me to shake you from your thoughts." Braska argued. "Care to tell me what is on your mind?"

Auron would later wonder what possessed him to share this thoughts. He wasn't very open, even with Braska. "I was thinking about life in Bevelle compared with Besaid."

Braska nodded and smiled as his daughter tossed the blitzballs to Wakka. "I know what you mean. I wonder if our duties will ever be finished. Or at least few enough to relocate here. Have you thought about what you are going to tell-"

"Please don't mention that woman's name to me right now." Auron asked, a hand going to his temple.

Braska held his hands up in defeat. "I understand. I would like to talk to you about another woman if you don't mind."

"Who?" Auron asked curious.

"Rikku" Braska answered.

Auron looked at Braska sharply. "Wh-what about her?"

Braska sighed and looked over to his niece. "I'm worried about her. My brother in law is a very unreasonable man at times and Rikku can be very stubborn. I know my little Rikku as well as I do Yuna. That girl is very prone to trouble. Remember me telling you about her fighting her way out of that cactaur village last year?"

Auron nodded. Braska had yelled a lot that day. "I remember"

"Well I don't have to worry about Yuna too much anymore. That girl has her mother's smarts. Plus she had Tidus, who would protect her with his life if I wasn't there to do it. Rikku, on the other hand, I think she needs to be looked out for." Braska told his friend. "Auron I'm asking if you will help me. I can't keep track of her myself and it would really put my mind at ease to know she is safe."

Auron nodded. "Of course Braska. Have you talked to Cid yet?"

"No, but I'm sure I know what he's going to say already" Braska shook his head. Auron could hear the Al-Bhed leaders voice in his head now... "Don't tell me what to do with my daughter Braska! Rikku will do what I tell her to do and she'll like it!"

"I will keep an eye on her" Auron promised. Braska smiled and patted Auron on the shoulder.

"Great! Maybe you two will rub off on each other! She can learn to be a little more cautious and you can be a little more fun!" he joked.

"Funny Braska" Auron said, watching the kids throw the last ball. Lulu and Rikku rejoined the group and they all walked down to the village.

No one looked back to see the red eyes peering out from the rocks Lulu and Rikku were standing by. The fiend woke up at the commotion and slithered out, ready to follow the group for it's next meal.

"Wait up you bullies!" Rikku called from the back of the path. She had stopped to pick up one of the balls that didn't make it as far as the beach and Tidus and Lulu walked ahead. Rikku sighed and jogged , catching her foot on a small branch and falling into the grass. She moaned and sat up, tossing the ball aside in anger.

"Stupid ball" she mumbled as she jumped back onto the path and started to walk down, careful not to put too much pressure on her ankle. She made it a few steps and saw Wakka turn around a bed about forty feet away. She started to yell again when she heard a low rumble behind her. Rikku froze and turned slowly to see a large fiend looking at her hungrily. She narrowed her eyes and clutched her claw harder. "Guys!" she yelled. The fiend jumped at her and she extended her claw as the fiend caught her on her bad side, making her fall to the ground.

Auron had heard Rikku's call and thought it was troubled, not her usually annoyance at Tidus or Wakka. He turned on his heel and ran back towards her, aware he was going to look like a fool if she was fine. Unfortunately, Rikku wasn't fine. He turned to bend to see her on the ground, a large gash oozing blood from her abdomen and a hungry looking fiend above her, it's teeth inches above her neck.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun...what is going on? Who is this woman Auron is running from? And what is Braska hiding from his daughter? I know! You don't so you gotta keep reading to find out! 


	3. Don't Be Mean

A/N: Hey guys..thanks to everyone who reviewed...I think I actually sent out replies this time around. If i didn't still thanks!!!! OK I want to say that I will update "With Eyes Closed" soon, so stop presuring me Eric...kisses! Um, oh yeah, I put a screen name in my profile so if you guys want to get in touch with me, you can. I always appreciate feedback.

Discalimer: Like I'm cool enough to own Final Fantasy...

**Don't Be Mean**

* * *

_Previously..._

_Auron had heard Rikku's call and thought it was troubled, not her usually annoyance at Tidus or Wakka. He turned on his heel and ran back towards her, aware he was going to look like a fool if she was fine. Unfortunately, Rikku wasn't fine. He turned to bend to see her on the ground, a large gash oozing blood from her abdomen and a hungry looking fiend above her, it's teeth inches above her neck._

Rikku stared up into the yellow eyes of the fiend that was threatening to be the end of her with little fear in her heart. Her hands were at her side, mixing a bomb she was planning on shoving into the fiends stomach via a gash she was about to put there. In a matter of seconds, Rikku slashed the monsters stomach open with her claw and cursed as the bomb slipped out of her grasp. Suddenly, the weight of the large fiend was gone and she saw a flash of crimson above her head. Turning to quickly grab her bomb mixture, she saw Auron pulling his sword from the monster's side. Rikku saw lots of movement by her head and found herself looking at her cousin's concerned face.

"Wakka bring her over her" Yuna ordered hastily. Rikku felt her body being pulled away from the battle and reclined against a log. Yuna was at her side immediately casting her healing magic. From her position, Rikku could see the others fighting the large fiend. Auron tossed his coat aside and both arms were holding up the huge sword he wielded. Tidus and Lulu were right next to him, concentrating on fight. Braska stood behind everyone casting various magic on his friends so they could finish the monster off safely.

With a final Fira spell from Lulu, the fiend was defeated. Rikku breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at Yuna. Her cousin smiled slightly and looked back to the gash on Rikku's midriff. Yuna said a few words under her breath and the wound closed. Rikku smiled and tried to sit up, but was prevented by Yuna's hand on her shoulder.

"Rikku don't move. You will still be in a lot of pain even if the wound is closed." she warned. Rikku shifted experimentally and contracted her abs to find out Yuna spoke the truth. Her stomach burned with an intense pain and a pained hiss escaped through her clenched teeth. Braska leaned down to his niece's side and frowned. The group walked over to where the cousins were, each frowning at the situation. Tidus picked up the bomb mix at Rikku's side and handed it to Rikku, who took it apart easily with one hand.

"Rikku, let's get you back to the village," Braska said Auron stepped up to Braska and placed a hand on his shoulder, motioning for him to step back. He picked up the small Al-Bhed and cringed at her pained cries.

"Careful Sir Auron!" Yuna scolded.

Auron frowned and tried to carry Rikku bridal style, but it proved to be too much for her to bend her middle. After a few more tries, Auron had to carry Rikku flush against him and even that wasn't comfortable for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and Auron supported her as they walked. Rikku's face was buried in his neck, muffling the sounds of pain that came from her mouth. Auron was concentrating on the ground in front of his feet, taking care to keep a steady path so Rikku didn't move at all.

Rikku was grateful for that. Auron had settled into a stride that hardly moved her at all and she breathed lightly, knowing that he was trying his best not to cause her any discomfort. Rikku sighed against his neck and closed her eyes. She was pleasantly surprised to find out that Auron was a very comfortable pillow. He had a distinct scent that Rikku couldn't describe, but it was familiar and enjoyable. She found herself concentrating on the movements under her hips. She flushed, suddenly realizing the intimacy of their current position. Her torso was pressed against his and his hips oscillated under her thighs. His breaths were heavy and constant in her ear as a result of his labored walking. Rikku felt her cheeks getting hotter and hotter the more she concentrated on his body. Rikku knew why all the women in the village lusted after this man now.

"Braska?" came Auron's husky voice from next to Rikku's ear. Rikku kicked herself mentally for wishing it was her name he said. "Can you come look at Rikku? I think she might have a fever. She's burning up."

Rikku lifted her head up quickly and looked at her uncle in horror as he stared walking over to her and Auron. "I'm fine Uncle Braska! Really!"

Braska nodded and Rikku turned her head away hoping to hide her embarrassment. She groaned and stilled as Auron began to speak again.

"You really should tell Braska if you are unwell," he warned in the same husky voice. Rikku mentally sighed and nodded. Auron decided to drop the subject but kept a close eye on his charge the rest of the walk.

"So what was that fiend doing here in Besaid?" Lulu asked no one in particular.

"Was it here for a long time and it just never left that pond area?" Tidus asked.

"I am not sure" Braska said. "I want to say it is recent since no one has seen it before with the exception of Datto. I wonder how it got up here?"

"It's hard to say" Auron added, feeling Rikku shiver against him. He rolled his eyes, wondering why she wasn't telling Braska she wasn't feeling well. He was about to call the healer over when Rikku tightened her grip around hie neck. He got a face full of hair and shook his head to clear his vision. His mouth frowned but his mind noted how soft her hair was and how much she smelled like jasmine. In the same moment, he appreciated the feel of her curvy body against his chest and the weight of her on his hips. A second later those thoughts were replaced with disgust. Auron could not believe her thought about Rikku like that. She was his best friends nineteen year old niece for Yevon's sake.

They reached the village a short time later and Auron took Rikku inside of his house since it was the closest. He placed her on the bed as carefully as he could but she still winced in pain. Braska looked down at her and smiled as he pulled out a bottle of slime green liquid. Rikku made a face and turned her face away.

"The pain's not that bad really!" she tried, avoiding looking at the mixture.

"Rikku, it will be over in a minute" Braska assured and poured the mixture down her throat. Rikku's face scrunched up in disgust and she pulled a pillow over her head. Rikku rolled her eyes as she realized that the pillow smelled just like Auron. Minutes later, the potion had worked it's magic and Rikku was fast asleep.

"She'll be fine after she wakes up" Braska said. "Let's go look into this fiend some more."

* * *

Rikku woke up hours later feeling great. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore and that in itself was a great relief. She sat up and looked around, remembering that she was in Auron's room. She shook her head and laughed at the delusional thoughts she was having while she was in pain. She couldn't believe that she thought she was attracted to Sir Auron. _The things you do when your blinded with pain_...she thought as she left the room in search of everyone. 

She walked outside and realized that she had slept most of the day away. The sun was low in the sky and the air was just starting to get chilly. It seemed like the whole village was outside having a good time. There were fires lit and food being cooked making the most wonderful scents. Rikku saw her cousin and Tidus walking around looking happy. Rikku grinned and wondered for the hundredth time when those two were going to get together. They were obviously in love, but were reluctant to make it official. Rikku looked around more and saw her uncle again at the center of a group of admirers. Braska didn't seem to mind the attention much, unlike Auron who loathed it.

"You're awake" came a familiar voice at her right ear.

Rikku spun on her heel and saw Auron smiling at her. She knew the moment she looked at him that her thoughts about him earlier were not a result of her injury. She had no idea where this had come from and would probably never know, but she knew she was in trouble. She was attracted to Sir Auron. The legendary guardian that defeated Sin with her uncle and had known her since she was very small. He was fifteen years her senior and her uncle's best friend. It was a crush she would definitely have to outgrow soon.

"Yes I feel fine now" she smiled. Auron sighed his relief. He didn't want Rikku to be hurt, especially ten minutes after he promised Braska that he would keep an eye on her. Rikku smiled up at him nervously and Auron felt a funny feeling in his heart. He wasn't sure what had happened today but he wasn't sure he liked it. All he understood was that he wanted to keep Rikku safe and that is what he was going to do.

"I'm glad. I'm not sure your uncle would want you out of bed though." Auron said.

"I don't think he'll notice" Rikku smiled, nodding at the group around Braska. Auron rolled his eyes and nodded his understanding.

"How come they aren't hounding you?" Rikku asked, turning her face up to look at him. A bemused expression crossed the warrior's face as he looked down at her.

"Apparently I have been branded unsociable tonight" he smiled mysteriously.

"Uh huh. And what did you do to earn that title?" Rikku asked. Auron shrugged innocently and took Rikku by the hand, leading her back into the house. On the way, Rikku noticed several of the woman glaring at her. They couldn't possibly be thinking what she thought they were thinking, could they?

"Seriously Rikku. You need to rest. Tomorrow you can go get into whatever trouble you get into but for now, rest." Auron pulled back the blankets and motioned for her to climb back into the bed.

"Auron I don't want to take your bed" Rikku protested.

"Don't be ridiculous Rikku" Auron said. "There are three other beds in this house." Auron stepped aside as Rikku settled back into the bed and then left the room. Auron shut the door lightly behind him and went in search of strong sake.

* * *

The next morning, Auron was in his living room reading when Rikku came in and sat down. He looked up at her yawning mouth and smiled at her messy hair. The smile immediately left his face as he realized that was smiling at her again. He had been doing that a lot lately and it had to stop. Auron wasn't big on smiling anymore. 

"Morning Sir Auron" Rikku said sweetly. She felt great today and was focused on her mission of not crushing on Auron. "I was going to cook some pancakes if that's ok."

"That's fine Rikku, just don't burn down my house." he said coldly. Rikku rolled her eyes and left the room. Auron went back to his book and almost forgot Rikku was in the kitchen until he was hit with the heavenly scent of pancakes. Rikku looked in the room a second later and smiled.

"Come and eat before your food gets cold" she said. Auron gave her a look that plainly said to leave him alone and she rolled her eyes. Rikku walked into the room and took the book from his hands and looked at him.

"Come on you big meanie! I made pancakes!" she said shrilly. Auron stood up and looked down at her menacingly. He wasn't going to let Rikku push him around. He was used to his solitary ways whether she liked it or not.

Suddenly, Rikku's gaze changed from annoyed to concerned. "Sir Auron?"

Rikku's tone made Auron forget his automatic attitude. "Rikku, my apologies"

Rikku shifted for a second, uncomfortable in front of him. Auron was a mystery to her. One minute it seemed like he had the potential to be a great man and other times he was a cold jerk. She knew all about his past but she never really realized how much it affected him since she didn't see him that much. "It's just pancakes" she said softly.

Auron sighed. She was right. Rikku didn't deserve his coldness. "Of course. Let's eat."

Rikku smiled and led him to the kitchen where they ate breakfast in silence. Both were trying to figure out what was so different between the two of them. Rikku was at a loss trying to figure out why she was suddenly drawn to him. Auron was wondering why Rikku seemed to get under his carefully crafted defenses. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of an airship outside and they looked at each other.

"Who could that be?" Rikku asked, hoping it wasn't her dad.

Auron and Rikku walked outside at the same time as Braska and Yuna. Braska was looking up at the ship, trying to see marking on the side. They were joined by Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka a few seconds later.

"Who is that?" Lulu asked.

"I think those are Bevelle markings on the ship" Tidus supplied.

"Uh oh" Braska and Auron said at the same time. The ship landed by the beach and the group walked over to greet the passengers. A tall woman exited the ship first. She was grinning as the wind blew her chestnut hair around her face. She wore long green robes that hugged her body and a lot of the men on the beach from the village glanced her way. She ran off the ship and right into Braska's arms.

"I'm so sorry!" she said in a very pretty voice. "I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen so I came too and-"

"Shhh" Braska hushed her with a smile in his eyes. "Belgamine tell me what happened"

The woman identified as Belgamine looked over at Auron. "Auron I'm really sorry but she wouldn't listen. She said she was going to come see you whether you wanted her to or not!"

Auron groaned and Rikku looked up at him surprised. Who was trying to see Auron so badly. Rikku felt stupid as she felt the start of jealously in her heart. What claim did she have to him? He would never feel that way about her and it was just a crush, right?

"Yuna, you remember Lady Belgamine right?" Braska asked his daughter.

"Of course" Yuna smiled, then she gasped as she realized what was going on with her father that Tidus was hiding for him. "You mean you two-"

"Auron!" came a shrill voice from the airship doorway. A very beautiful, but very cold looking woman exited the ship and started walking toward Auron. Rikku felt his body tense next to her and looked up to see his face set in a frown.

"Hello Yunalesca" he answered.

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!! Now remember people, this is AU. No Yunalesca as a final sending meanie...she is just a tramp looking for...well, you'll see. Also, she is not the preist's daughter from Auron's past before you ask. So our lovers are slowly but surely starting to fall...stay tuned. 


	4. What Does Your Heart Say?

A/N: Hey guys. I am an updating fiend I tell you. Well, I speak to soon, seeing is how i have to work the next few days, so not as many updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or the characters...

* * *

**What Does Your Heart Say?**

Rikku decided that she did not like that woman. Yunalesca walked away from the airship and over to a very angry Auron. Braska moved his arms out and lightly pushed Yuna and Belgamine back. Yuna was embraced in Tidus' arms as he began to whisper in her ear frantically. Yuna's eyes widened as she looked from Auron to the strange woman. Even Wakka sensed the potential hostile situation and pulled Lulu closer to him.

Rikku was still standing with Auron and she eyed the woman carefully. She saw a very powerful look on the woman's fierce face. Rikku wondered if she was a woman of power, or it she was a very good actress. She marched over to Auron and Rikku frowned at the lack of clothing on her body. She was wearing a pale bikini and a ornate headdress that was way to big for her. Rikku knew her type immediately. She was one of those woman that thought she held the undivided attention of every male in her path even if the opposite was true. Rikku immediately felt protective of Auron even though she knew it was ridiculous. _He can take care of himself Rikku. It's not like he wants you to protect him..._

Yunalesca stopped in front of Auron and smiled. It was a very false smile that made Rikku wrinkle her nose. She did not like the predatory look in the woman's cold eyes at all. Rikku glanced up into Auron's face and thankfully saw no trace of warmth there. He was staring ahead blankly and Rikku was caught off guard when he reached out and took her hand and pulled her to his side.

"What do you want here?" Auron asked coldly. Yunalesca sneered down at Rikku, who was now being shielded by his body.

"I came to talk to you Auron. You and Braska left in such a rush, you never gave me an answer." she pouted unattractively. "And you all can stop with the macho act! I'm not going to hurt anyone!"

"Just like you didn't hurt Kimahri?" Auron spat out. Yunalesca waved her hand as if she were trying to shoo his words away from her face.

"Don't be stupid Auron! That wasn't me and you know it! I came here to talk! You at least owe me that!" she said venomously.

Rikku felt Auron's hand grip hers tightly and she looked up to see the muscles in his neck twitching as he glared at the vile woman. Rikku lifted her free hand to his back and rubbed it unsurely. Auron's cold gaze left Yunalesca's face and he bent his head toward Rikku. She felt his hand loosen and he gave a small sigh.

"Fine" he answered indifferently as he dropped Rikku's hand and walked away from the group. Yunalesca shot Rikku a nasty look before following Auron to the beach. Rikku felt a foreboding feeling settle in her stomach as she watched the pair walk away.

"I can't believe she came here!" Tidus said after they were out of earshot.

"Who was that?" Wakka asked, curling his lip up at the woman's retreating figure.

"It's not important" Braska interrupted. "Leave those two alone for a while please. Belgamine and I are going to take a walk. You kids stay here." Braska and Belgamine shared a look and walked to the other end of the village, but everyone knew they were going to loop back and make sure the two people on the beach didn't kill each other.

As soon as her father was gone, Yuna turned to Tidus. "What is going on Tidus?" she asked. Tidus sighed and motioned for everyone to follow him inside. Yuna, Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu sat around Tidus' living room and looked at him expectantly.

"Who exactly is that?" Rikku asked. She had a feeling that everyone knew who that woman was but Rikku never made a habit to remember current leaders in Bevelle.

"That is Lady Yunalesca. She is the appointed High Priestess of New Yevon." Yuna told her cousin. "My dad doesn't speak of her kindly."

"Tidus, what does she want with Auron?" Lulu asked the blonde swordsman.

"It's complicated." Tidus said, thinking back to where he should begin. "I guess it started as far back as Braska's pilgrimage. The temples weren't exactly excited to have Braska on a pilgrimage because of his marriage to an Al-Bhed and his less than acceptable guardians. Yunalesca was a priestess at the time and she was trying to get a higher position in the temples."

"I remember that!" Lulu interrupted. "She was trying to sabotage Braska's pilgrimage so a more acceptable summoner fought Sin. Then when Sin was defeated without the help of the final summoning, Yunalesca did a lot of fast talking to save her position in the temples."

"That's that I've been told." Tidus agreed. "So according to Braska, Yunalesca had a thing for Auron way back in the day."

"It was like eight years ago Tidus" Yuna said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Auron wouldn't have anything to do with her and she took it badly." Tidus smiled. "I know that when I started training with Auron, it was never pretty when those two ran into each other. But now, Yunalesca is asking Auron to help her."

"Why?" Rikku asked harshly.

"Well apparently New Yevon isn't very happy with Yunalesca anymore. She thinks she can win the people over by marrying one of Spira's heroes." Tidus shook his head.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Yunalesca thinks that by marrying Auron, who Spira likes, she will fall back into favor with the temples." Tidus shrugged.

"What?!" Yuna and Rikku shrieked. Lulu and Wakka looked at each other disbelievingly.

"That's what I said!" Tidus nodded. "I freaked out when I heard that. Auron hasn't answered her yet either."

"Don't tell me he's thinking about it!" Yuna demanded of Tidus.

"I have no idea what is going on in his head right now Yuna. Braska and Belgamine know, but no one will tell me" Tidus said truthfully. He had been badgering Auron for days about what was going on with no result.

"That's because it's none of your business Tidus" came Braska's voice from the doorway. Everyone turned around to see Braska and Belgamine smiling in at them.

"So I've heard" Tidus sighed.

Braska chuckled slightly. "Yuna? Will you come with me for a moment?"

Yuna nodded and left the house to talk with her father. Tidus and Wakka decided to take the opportunity to talk to Belgamine to find out more about Yunalesca. Rikku watched everyone leave and let out a huge sigh and dropped her head on the back of the couch.

"Everything okay Rikku?" Lulu asked. Rikku lifted her head up to see the mage looking at her in concern. Rikku sighed and shook her head no. Lulu frowned and moved over to the couch Rikku was on and sat next to her.

"I feel weird Lulu" Rikku said softly.

"Are you sick? Is it your wound?" Lulu asked, getting up to get Braska and Yuna. Rikku grabbed Lulu's hand and pulled her back down.

"No, it's nothing like that" she said. "This Yunalesca is giving me a strange feeling"

"You and me both Rikku" Lulu agreed.

"Lulu?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something else" Rikku admitted. Lulu turned to the young girl and studied her. Rikku looked like she was about to say something very serious.

"What is it Rikku?"

Rikku took a deep breath and looked at her friend. "I've been feeling strange about Sir Auron too. Ever since I left Home, I've been kind of nervous and when I saw Sir Auron I felt..." Rikku trailed off not sure how to explain it to Lulu.

Lulu smiled at Rikku and touched her arm. "Rikku? Do you like Sir Auron?" she asked, mildly surprised.

"I don't know Lulu" Rikku answered honestly. "I've never felt this before and never this much. I don't know" Rikku sighed and dropped her head in her arms in frustration. "I don't know why I'm even worried about it. It's not like he would ever like me back. And Uncle Braska would kill me if my dad didn't first."

Lulu laughed at Rikku's words. "It's ok to not know what your feeling Rikku. Take some time to figure it out ok. And don't assume Auron wouldn't feel the same. He's been alone for so long, it's hard to figure out what his type might be."

"Uh, don't give me hope Lulu" Rikku sighed. Lulu smiled and stood up, pulling Rikku up with her.

"Don't worry about it too much Rikku. You feel how you feel and can't change it. Just figure out what it is first and we'll go from there" she offered. Rikku smiled and hugged Lulu tightly.

"Thanks Lulu. You're the best!" Rikku smiled. She followed Lulu outside and decided to take her advice. She was going to relax until she figured out what she felt for Auron.

* * *

By the time Lulu and Rikku went outside, Yuna and Braska were coming back from their walk. They were joined immediately by Tidus, Wakka, and Belgamine, who was trying to get away from the two troublemakers. Yuna smiled at her father's new love interest and walked over and gave the woman a hug.

"So are you staying in Besaid long?" Yuna asked.

"I'm not sure Yuna. I just came to make sure Yunalesca didn't wreck my ship" Belgamine smiled.

"That's all you came for?" Braska asked. "The thought of seeing me never crossed your mind?"

Yuna and Belgamine giggled and turned to sooth Braska's wounded ego when Auron came into view. The warrior did not look happy. Yunalesca strode up behind him a few seconds later and they walked over to the group.

Yunalesca looked at Belgamine and rolled her eyes. "Let's go. We'll come back in a few days when Auron removes the stick that's stuck up his ass." she spat. Auron folded his arms and glared at the nearly naked woman.

"Actually, I am going to stay a few days. You go ahead and take the airship, but please be careful!" Belgamine informed her. Yunalesca blinked a few times and a sinister smile crossed her face.

"Well I guess I'll stay also. I'll just go find a room at the inn then." Yunalesca smirked at Auron and swayed her hips as she walked off to find the inn. Auron felt his eye starting to twitch and he felt the need for peace and quiet. His eyes fell on Braska and Belgamine and saw that they wanted to talk. He turned away and found himself looking at Rikku. She was looking up at him curiously and Auron had the strangest desire to hug and comfort her. He had no idea why and didn't want to think about why right now. Auron turned away from her and walked into his house and slammed the door.

* * *

Later that day, Rikku decided that she should check in on Auron and make sure he was fine. She walked up to the door and knocked softly. When there was no answer, she let herself in.

"Sir Auron?" she called. No answer. Rikku started to get worried now. What if he was hurt, or Yunalesca was in there. A shiver of cold fear went through her body at the thought of that woman hurting Auron. What if she wasn't hurting him, but Auron wanted her there. Rikku wondered if there was more to the pair than Auron let on. Oh Yevon, what if they were in his room together?

Rikku walked into the house and saw Auron asleep in the living room. A book was falling out of his hands and there was cold tea next to him. Rikku breathed in relief and picked up a blanket from the sofa and put it across the sleeping man. Auron shifted slightly and Rikku started walking out of the room silently. Before she made it two steps, Auron's hand shot out and grabbed Rikku around the wrist.

"Rikku" he said, his voice heavy from just waking. "You startled me"

Rikku turned around sheepishly and looked at him. "I'm sorry Sir Auron. I thought it was best if someone checked on you. We haven't seen you all day."

"Auron" he said. "Please Rikku, just Auron." He sat back in his chair and realized he was still gripping her arm. Auron dropped it quickly and motioned for her to sit down. "My apologies anyway Rikku. I am supposed to be looking out for you, not leaving you outside while I sulk."

"Looking out for me?" Rikku repeated, confused.

Auron chuckled lightly. "Yes. Your uncle sees a potential troublemaker in you."

"Hey! Not true" Rikku said, smiling. Her smile faded when she saw the look in Auron's eyes. It was far off and sad and Rikku wanted to make it go away.

"Auron? Is everything ok? Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked softly. Auron looked over at her. Rikku was somewhat of a mystery to him anymore. She was Braska's little niece that wasn't so little anymore. She would be twenty in a week if he remembered her birthday correctly. She was a skilled fighter and she could customize weapons like nobody's business. In fact, she had mad his favorite sword when she was fifteen. She was always a prodigy and now she was a woman that her father was trying to marry off for the good of his people. Mostly, he was unsure about his growing attraction to her. He knew it was there and it was hard to deny when he was around her. But more so than sexual attraction, Auron was blown away by how much he wanted to open up to her. With the exception of Braska and Tidus, it had been eight years since he really talked to anyone. There was a warmth in Rikku's eyes that pulled at his soul and it was that warmth that scared him more than anything else.

"Yunalesca is my problem Rikku." he said shortly. Rikku nodded, and looked away from Auron. He immediately felt horrible and sighed.

"She wants me to marry her." he admitted, cringing at the look of disgust of Rikku's face. "She seems to think that by marrying me, she will look better to New Yevon. She craves power in the temples and thinks I will help her gain it."

"So why is that a problem? You don't want to marry her do you?" Rikku asked, terrified of the answer.

Auron sat up in his chair. "Rikku, don't ever believe that I want anything to do with that woman. No matter what she tell you, it will be lies. I want her out of my life, out of all of our lives."

"So what's the problem? Auron I don't understand." Rikku said, taking his hands in hers and trying to ignore the sparks that shot down her arms. Auron looked at her tiny hands holding his and looked up into her eyes. He saw a confused innocence there and was hit with a strong desire to kiss her.

"I don't want to marry her. But she knows something about what happened to my friend Kimahri and I want to know what it is." Auron explained.

"So you think if you marry her she'll tell you, or you will have a better chance of finding out, or she'll eventually slip?" Rikku asked, feeling herself fall into his gaze.

"Exactly. I don't know what to do." he admitted. "If I marry her, it will be hell. But I owe my friend that much." Auron sighed. Rikku shook her head firmly and gripped his hands tighter.

"I'm sure there is other ways Auron. I'll help you. We can figure it out together!" Rikku said. Without thinking, she cupped Auron's cheek with her hand. "We can always torture Yunalesca. Al-Bhed technique of making her wear clothes! She'll go crazy quick."

Auron chuckled at the joke and Rikku felt his warm breath on her palm. He smiled and looked into her eyes and it suddenly seemed so simple. Rikku would help him and he wouldn't have to have anything to do with Yunalesca. Auron looked away and Rikku felt his indecision again.

"Auron please don't marry her" she whispered. "Please?"

Auron looked down and saw the fear in Rikku's eyes and felt his heart drop. His face moved closer to hers and his lips were only inches away from hers. Auron's heart was torn in between listening to the completely irrational side and kissing his best friend's niece and the sensible side that said run in the other direction.

Rikku's eyes widened as Auron leaned in a stopped a few inches away. Her heart was crying out for him to kiss her and make her feelings real, but her head was telling her that this was not a good idea. If Auron kissed her, all hell could break loose. If she fell in love with Sir Auron, her father would definitely never speak to her again, and potentially her uncle as well. But as Auron's lips drew closer, she didn't really care.

* * *

A/N: OOO...will they kiss...or not? What did Yunalesca do to our Kimahri? Don't worry..she will go down...stay tuned. 


	5. Be Careful With My Heart

A/N: hey hey...two updates in one night! go me! ok agian with the small chapter, but i'll write more soon!!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or the characters

* * *

**Be Careful With My Heart**

The only inn in Besaid was very much a family establishment. A very nice man and his very lovely wife ran the place and had three young children they raised next door. Imagine their excitement when the High Priestess of New Yevon asked for a room and imagine their horror at what she was wearing in front of their children.

Yunalesca stood in her room, pacing on the floor, thinking about what her next move should be and fuming that she had to stay in the inn. She thought Auron would have the decency to offer her a room at his house. She tossed her hair over her naked shoulder and glared out the window, across the village and in the general direction of Auron's house. Her eyes narrowed to slips as she worked her plan over in her mind. She sighed and stood upright and nodded her head before walking out of her room. She had a lot to do.

* * *

Over in Braska's house, Belgamine was sitting at the kitchen table thinking. Braska walked in and touched her shoulder, making the woman jump. Braska smiled an apology and kissed her softly on the lips before sitting across from her. Belgamine offered a tight lipped smile and offered Braska a cookie.

"What are you thinking?" Braska asked, taking the cookie.

"That Yunalesca is up to no good as usual and I don't like the fact that I let her come here." she admitted to her confidant.

"It wasn't you fault. She would have come here no matter what." Braska assured her.

"I still don't like it." Belgamine continued. "This is your home not hers. Auron shouldn't have to deal with her here. No one should."

"Belle" Braska said softly, using his pet name for her. "What is it?"

Belgamine sighed and looked at Braska seriously. "I don't feel good about this. I am afraid that something is going to happen. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I would feel terrible if she did something to somebody. What if she hurts you or your daughter?"

Braska took her hand and offered a smile. "I don't think that will happen Belle. Yunalesca isn't going to do anything that compromises Auron's answer."

"I suppose you're right" she sighed.

Braska's eyes started to twinkle as he looked at her. "I'm always right"

Belgamine smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. "I hope you are."

* * *

Auron didn't understand what was going on. One second, Rikku was reassuring him that he could figure out Yunalesca's game without marrying her, the next second his lips were hovering in front of hers. He seemed to forget everything that was wrong with this situation as his mouth was longing to kiss her.

Rikku felt like crying. She had no idea what was going on in her head, let alone his. She didn't understand why she was so drawn to him. Her bottom lip started to quiver slightly and she willed herself to back away from him, but she couldn't. She watched as he moved closer and his lips brushed over hers lightly, sending a jolt of searing heat down her heart, stomach and areas lower. She actually whimpered lightly as her lips responded and brushed his back. Auron let out a small breath kissed her bottom lip lightly, tugging on it ever so slightly to draw her lips to kiss his, seeking reassurance that he wasn't alone in his craziness.

His ploy worked. The gentle tug pulled Rikku to his lips and she started to kiss him back. Her hands went to his chest to prevent herself from falling onto him completely. Auron felt the contact and his arms went around her body, pulling her into a tight hug as the kiss grew deeper. Both of their minds were clouded with so many feelings and all they could do was kiss. Auron dared to flicker his tongue on her lips and was met with her mouth parting for him. He gripped her body tighter and tried not to moan into her mouth. Auron was suddenly very clearheaded.

His world seemed to be melting away. All his anger, his lost hopes, his guilt, seemed to be all drowned out by this woman's kiss. Something clicked in his brain and he just know without any doubt that this was real. Rikku was his answer. His completely unexpected answer to making his life worthwhile again. He never wanted this to stop.

Suddenly. Rikku pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes. She looked panicked and guilt stricken. Her small hand flew to her mouth and she touched her puffy lips and deep blush spread across her cheeks. She pushed at his chest and escaped his embrace, looking very scared.

"Auron! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, backing out of his arm reach, heading for the door. Which was hard since her body was screaming at her to run back into his arms and never leave. She felt hot tears threatening to spill down her cheeks and her thoughts were centered on leaving before he could see them. She turned and reached for the doorknob just as Auron cam across the room and put his arms around her shoulders, hugging her back against his chest.

"Rikku" he whispered in her ear, his breath slightly shaky. "Stay. Please."

Those three words broke her and she turned around in his arms and looked up at him as he pulled her close. She blinked and felt him sigh and relax his body, but not his arms. She thought about the consequences of this and cringed. There was a very strong possibility that they could loose a lot of their friends over this. Cid, Braska, Yuna, Tidus, even Belgamine would certainly not approve. Auron's hands moved her face and he kissed her again. Rikku was overwhelmed with a feeling of love again. He had no idea how she fell for him so blindly but she did. And she knew that this could not happen.

"Auron" she said as she pulled away from his loving lips. "We can't! You know we can't!"

Auron was trying to catch his breath and comprehend what Rikku was saying. They can't? Didn't she understand that she was what he was looking for all this time? Didn't she know that he needed her?

"Rikku," he said, as calmly as he could, "I think we can do this. I don't know how this happened but I'm very glad it did. Please, let's just talk about it?"

"I can't Auron. I can't do this now, I have to think!" she cried, and before he could stop her, she was out the door.

* * *

Lulu was walking home from Yuna's house that evening, thinking about how she was going to get Yuna and Tidus officially together. All the men on the island knew that Yuna was taken, but she was not actually dating Tidus. The two were still on the "after I get back from Bevelle" excuse. Lulu shook her head at her friends and was suddenly almost knocked over.

"I'm sorry!" the person called and Lulu looked down to see Rikku rushing past her. She grabbed the fleeing A-Bhed by the arm and held her still.

"Whoa Rikku" she said calmly, holding her in place. She looked at Rikku's teary face and frowned. "What happened?"

Rikku heard Lulu's concerned voice and ran into her arms. "Oh Lulu! I've been so stupid!" she cried. Lulu stroked Rikku's hair until she was calm enough to talk. Lulu led her to her house and they sat on the porch in the warm air. Rikku was no longer crying and looked up at Lulu.

"Now tell me what happened" Lulu told Rikku. Rikku took a deep breath and told Lulu what had happened when she went to check on Auron. Lulu listened patiently and raised her eyebrows a few times, but thankfully didn't judge.

"And then he asked me to stay and talk with him and I ran." Rikku finished.

"Why did you run Rikku?" Lulu asked, sitting back in her chair and folding her arms.

"I had to. I can't think with him there." Rikku sighed, hugging her knees to her body.

"Well what do you need to think about?" Lulu asked, hoping to get to the bottom of Rikku's problem.

"Lulu he kissed me! I never expected that in a million years. I thought he was just a passing crush or something but when he kissed me I was in love! Have you ever falling in love in a day?" Rikku asked.

"No I haven't" Lulu smiled.

"Well, it's not pleasant let me tell you! There is so much to think about! First of all my dad, Braska, Yuna, and Tidus would freak out!" Rikku moaned.

"Well, your dad would freak out, but you already left Home to avoid his arranged marriage, so why worry about him now? And Braska is Auron's best friend and your uncle so he has both your interests in mind and I'm sure he would be pleased that you two found each other. Same goes for Yuna and Tidus." Lulu reasoned.

Rikku frowned. How did Lulu make things so simple? "What about Auron? I don't know what he is thinking!"

"Rikku if I heard the story right, he kissed you first. And he wanted you to stay and talk to him, so it sounds like you two might be on the same page." Lulu said.

Rikku sighed. Lulu was probably right. She should at least talk to him to find out what he was thinking. "Thanks Lulu. I'm going to go home and think about it."

"Good girl" Lulu smiled, patting Rikku's leg and going inside. Rikku sighed again and never made it home. She sat right on Lulu's porch and dwelled on her feelings. She sat for hours and finally when the sun was just starting to lighten the horizon, she set off to Auron's house. She opened the door and stepped in quietly, sure that he was asleep. Unless he was wake thinking like she had been. Rikku quietly made her way to his room and opened the door slowly.

Auron was in bed asleep. He was lying on his side with a frown on his sleeping face and Rikku wondered if it would have been there is she had stayed. What would have happened between them? Rikku had a feeling she might have ended up in that bed with him. She was barely able to stop his kiss earlier, so she didn't know what she could resist from him. Rikku smiled and wondered what he was going to say when she said she wanted to talk. She slowly closed the door and walked to the bed, watching his body for movement.

She finally made it to the side of the bed and stopped when he moved his arm. Rikku waited until he stilled and moved closer, stopping at the side of the bed. She looked down and froze. Auron's large body had shielded the other side of his bed from her line of vision and right behind Auron was Yunalesca, spooning his body.

* * *

A/N: Ahem...no hate mail please... 


	6. Say It

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Between working, sleeping and sleeping, I haven't had the energy to update...my apologies. But here you go and thanks for the reviews as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF or the characters. For reals.

* * *

**Say It**

Rikku froze in place and looked at the scene in front of her. Auron was fast asleep, with a defined frown on his handsome face. His sculpted body was only blemished by the feminine hand draped over his waist. Yunalesca was curled around him, her face snuggled against his neck. Rikku raised an eyebrow at the sleeping woman. She never actually seen someone look calculating in their sleep before.

The Al-Bhed was a little surprised at the feelings that shot through her heart. She wasn't quite sure of her feelings for Auron yet, but she was well aware of the jealousy that burned through into her soul. Uncertainty washed over her as Auron shifted and settled more against the woman in his bed. Rikku wondered if he still wanted to talk to her, wondered if she should even bother. She looked up into his face and saw the frown on his face and remembered what he told her yesterday.

"Rikku, don't ever believe that I want anything to do with that woman. No matter what she tell you, it will be lies. I want her out of my life, out of all of our lives."

His words echoed in her head and she nodded to herself silently. Rikku took light steps over to the bed and knelt down in front Auron and placed her hand on his face. He tilted his head up toward her hand and his frown deepened as if he was trying to place who the hand belongs to. His frown melted away a second before he opened his eyes and he looked at Rikku in sleepy confusion. Her hand covered his lips and she placed a finger on hers, silently telling him to be quiet.

Being a trained warrior, Auron knew to obey his instincts and surroundings. He registered Rikku's request at the same time he felt a soft presence at his back. His eyes narrowed, knowing full well who was asleep next to him. He reached up and took Rikku's hand off of his mouth and held it as he climbed carefully out of bed. Rikku ignored his mostly nude body as he led her out of the room. They made it to the living room and Auron dropped her hand, pacing a few times before dropping to the couch and rubbing his sleepy face in his hands. Rikku sat on the chair opposite of him and waited for him to say something. Rikku still wasn't sure of her feelings for him, but she definitely appreciating the view of him sitting in his boxers. A minute later, Auron looked up at her.

"I'm going to kill that woman" he announced. Rikku smiled, but dropped her head because she knew he was serious. She got up and moved to the couch, sitting next to him, but not too close. She reached out and placed a hand over his and nodded. Sighing, she looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"I know you want to but Braska would have to put you in prison and I know he wouldn't want to do that." Rikku reasoned, running her thumb over his hand. Auron looked at her for a second and his brows moved together slightly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, then faltered, "Not that I''m not happy to see you."

Rikku smiled and moved her hand away. "I came to talk" she shrugged. "A little late, but I came."

Auron smiled slightly, glad that she wanted to talk about what happened. "And you came in to me in bed with Yunalesca and didn't run away? I'm impressed." Auron lifted his large hand and brushed her cheek causing Rikku to flush slightly.

"Um, do you think you can sneak back in there and find some clothes?" she asked. Auron chuckled lightly and nodded.

Rikku watched him go and cursed herself for watching his butt leave the room. She sighed and fell back against the couch.

Rikku and Auron decided the best course of action would be to leave Yunalesca in the bed where she was. The two left the house and walked around quietly, glad most of the island was still asleep. Rikku led him to her house. Her quiet, calm, Yunalesca free house. Auron followed her inside and Rikku stopped to move some things she left in the entryway. Auron shut the door and started to follow her, not aware that she stopped just a few feet away. He bumped into her lightly and then his arms shot out to steady her. Rikku stood up in his embrace and found herself very close to his lips.

Auron looked into her sparkling eyes and felt a warmth in his chest. He was completely amazed. Yesterday, his life was so different and in a matter of hours, she had turned it upside down. Years of living in the past and regretting so much were simply washed away with her kiss. Auron stepped closer and kissed her lips lightly once. He pulled away to look at her, but was cut short by her lips back on his. Auron's hands reached out to her waist and tugged her to his body.

Rikku fell against him and fell victim to his relentless lips. She knew she was in trouble. Auron had an unexplainable hold on her heart. So many boys back at Home had tried for years to accomplish what Auron had in a few days. Rikku didn't understand it, but she was glad for it. But it was going to be really hard to explain it to everyone else when she didn't know why herself.

Rikku moaned lowly and gripped his shirt tighter. Auron responded by deepening the kiss and crushing her to him. Rikku moaned louder and continued the chain of alternating turn-ons that led then stumbling into the living room and onto the couch. Rikku landed on the piece of furniture with a soft thud and Auron was covering her instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, a very smug Yunalesca woke up. She grinned and reached out to caress the man next to her. Finding nobody to touch, she bolted up and frowned at the empty bed. She narrowed her eyes and wondered where Auron went. He had to have seen her when he woke up so where was he? She got up, not bothering to adjust her more than revealing clothing, and searched the house. Yunalesca came up empty and crossed her arms over her exposed chest. She huffed and exited the house, thinking of another way to get Auron to talk to her.

* * *

Auron and Rikku were still kissing when Yunalesca walked by Rikku's house on her way to the inn. Fortunately, neither noticed the woman pass. They were far too wrapped up in each other. After a moment, Rikku broke the kiss, her lungs in serious need of air. She looked up into Auron's face and smiled at him happily. Auron smirked and ran his nose across hers before resting his forehead on hers. They smiled at each other for a minute until Auron sat up and pulled her up with him.

"Rikku, you wanted to talk?" he asked, clearing his throat and not looking her in the eye. He was more than surprised at himself for kissing her senseless when she said she wanted to talk.

Rikku giggled, knowing what he was thinking. "Yeah, I do". Rikku shifted and was suddenly nervous. Auron studied her for a moment, wondering what she was going to say.

"Auron, yesterday was...surprising, I guess. I mean...I had no idea...that is...um" Rikku stuttered out. She tried to word what she wanted to say carefully. She took a shaky breath and Auron was suddenly on the floor, kneeling in front of her.

"Rikku" he said firmly, "just tell me". His hands cradled her face and she rewarded him with a smile that made his day.

"Auron," Rikku began, bus she really didn't know what to say. Auron waited a few seconds and sighed. He pulled himself back up to the couch and sat next to her, taking one of her hands in his.

"Rikku, I know you're afraid. I have no idea how our friends would even begin to react to this." he admitted. "But I want to find out. I never expected this, but I don't want to let it go."

Rikku tugged on his hand and he looked up at her. "Auron I feel the same" she smiled. The relief on his face was evident as he exhaled and pulled her in for a hug. Rikku smiled into his shoulder and rolled her eyes. This was crazy. Two days ago, she had been running away from Home and love was the very last thing on her mind. Now, she was in love with her uncle's best friend. Auron was in a similar state of disbelief. Never in a million years did he expect this to happen, and with Rikku of all people.

They stayed in the embrace for a few minutes before he kissed her lightly. Rikku smiled and squealed, leaping onto the surprised man and pressing him into the cushions behind him. She grinned down at his amused face and ran her lips over his. Before the kiss could deepen, they heard commotion outside.

"What's going on?" Rikku asked. Auron shrugged and followed her out of the house. He stopped when he almost ran into her. Rikku had opened the door to see the last thing she wanted to see.

Her father's airship.

* * *

A/N: Snap...Cid. So next chapter, Cid blows a gasket, Yunalesca again tries to get Auron's attention, and one of the characters finds out about Rikku and Auron...besides Lulu. 


	7. Rage

A/N: lookie update. wooooo

Disclaimer: still don't own FF or the charcters nor do i make any money from this story...

* * *

**Rage**

Rikku rolled her eyes as her father stepped off the airship with his entourage. He rarely went anywhere without his four or five advisors anymore. Rikku was certain that these men were one of the main reasons that Cid was forcing her to marry even if he denied it. Cid didn't like anyone thinking that he didn't make his own decisions. She felt Auron's hand touch her lower back and breathed a little easier. Rikku knew that Auron wasn't going to let Cid take her anywhere. She took a deep breath and started to walk over to where her father was standing.

On the way, several people came out of their homes at hearing all the commotion. Most of the village had woken up, including Braska who walked over to greet his brother-in-law. Tidus and Yuna stood side by side and cast worried glances in Rikku's direction. Yuna didn't want her cousin to leave the island. Tidus narrowed his gaze at Auron, who was following Rikku closely. Something seemed different.

"Well hello Cid! What a nice surprise!" Braska smiled. Cid stormed over to stand in front of the summoner. Braska towered over Cid by at least six inches and the Al-Bhed leader made up for what he lacked in height with his temper.

"Don't you hello me Braska!" Cid roared, his face turning a deep shade of red. "You have been keeping my daughter here and I am not standing for it!"

Braska only chuckled. "I have done no such thing Cid. As I understand it, Rikku left Home after you made a request that she marry. A rather stupid request."

"Don't tell me what's stupid Braska!" he shouted, spit landing on Braska with each harsh annunciation. Braska simply lifted an eyebrow.

"What's all the shouting about?" Yunalesca asked as she sauntered up to the group. Most people frowned in her direction but she didn't notice as she stood next to Auron. Rikku sneered and felt her anger growing. She clenched her fists together and walked up to her father. Braska stepped out of the way just before Rikku ran into him.

"Rikku just get on the ship already so I don't have to see these people anymore" Cid ordered, pointing to the airship behind him.

"Nope" she said calmly. Cid glared at his only daughter and folded his arms across his chest.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I'm not going home Vydran" Rikku said slowly. "This is my home now. If you think that you can force me to marry just because your advisors told you to make me, then I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

Cid blinked a few times at Rikku, waiting to see a weakness in her gaze. When he didn't find one, he dropped his arms and glared harder at Braska. "This is all your fault." he spat out.

"My fault?" Braska asked, wondering how Cid came to that conclusion.

Cid didn't seem to have a reason and stayed silent as Rikku nodded at him and walked back to where she was standing with Auron. Cid saw the warrior put his hand on Rikku's shoulder and he found his scapegoat.

"Oh so that's it huh?" Cid yelled. "That Yevonite filth thinks he can seduce my daughter?"

The group looked at Rikku and Auron in confusion. Rikku slouched and rolled her eyes, tired of her father. Auron stood taller and glared at the mad leader, irritated that Cid was still here.

"Don't be ridiculous" Yunalesca spoke up, shaking her head at Cid. "Auron is promised to me and is not interested in a little girl like her." She moved over and took Auron's hand and tugged her over to him. Auron looked up and saw a hurt look on Rikku's face and a murderous one on her father's face. Something inside the warrior snapped and he yanked his hand away from Yunalesca.

"That's it" he snarled, throughly annoyed with the whole situation. Rikku's father needed to leave and so did Yunalesca for that matter. He wanted the peace that he was promised when Braska and Tidus forced him to come to the island. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts and figure out what to do about finding Kimahri. He wanted to spent time with Rikku and get to know her better. And none of that was going to happen right now.

"Cid" Auron said as he walked up to the Al-Bhed leader, "Rikku is not going home. She's not getting married and she is not leaving her friends. You can't force her and you better get used to the fact that she's not a little girl anymore. Maybe if you learn how to cool down and think rationally, she'll contact you to talk. Until then, it's best if you leave my home." Auron glared at the stunned man who was at a loss for words.

Auron turned his attention to Yunalesca, who was smirking at Cid. "And you!" Auron barked, storming over to her. "I know this is going to be hard to get through your head, but I'm not going to marry you."

Yunalesca glared at Auron and opened her mouth to speak but Auron wasn't finished.

"I never will marry you" he continued as she glared. "I came here to get away form you and no matter what you think we make me change my mind, trust me when I say that it's not going to work. You better go back to Bevelle if you know what's best."

"I don't think anyone in Bevelle is going to like hearing about its great warrior threatening the High Priestess." She said coldly. Auron simply stared at her and she knew he could not care less. Everyone had fallen silent for a few seconds and Auron looked back and forth between Cid and Yunalesca.

"NOW!" he bellowed, making everyone jump. "GO!"

Cid turned around and stormed back onto his ship knowing that his daughter wasn't going anywhere right now. But he would be back. Yunalesca stormed over to Auron and hit him across the face making everyone else open their mouths in shock. Auron took the hit and waited for her to leave. "This is not over Auron!" she yelled out as she made her way to the airship that brought her to Besaid.

In a matter of minutes, both airships were lifting off of the ground, disturbing the atmosphere with wind and noise. Auron watched the ships each take a different coarse and sighed when both were far enough away that the annoying engine noise was gone. He sighed and looked down to a group of people staring at him.

"What?" he asked shortly. Most of the girls looked surprised still but Braska and Tidus seemed to be amused.

"Thanks Auron" Rikku smiled and jumped up to hug him. He caught her easily and looked over her shoulder to see Tidus looking at him with wide eyes. He couldn't possibly know right?

Auron released Rikku and heard Braska chuckle. "Well that was one way to handle the situation." the summoner said.

Auron nodded. "I thought it worked pretty well. Now if you'll excuse me, it is very early still and I am going to my house alone to find breakfast." He turned and walked off to his house leaving the group to talk about what just happened.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Auron heard a knock on his door and looked out to see a blonde head. He smiled and let Rikku inside. She looked a little shy and hesitant.

"Hey" she smiled. "I wasn't sure if you really wanted to be alone or not."

Auron smiled at her unsureness and shut the door behind her, locking it in case any annoying blitzers decided to drop by. "You are always welcome here Rikku." he said as he looked down into her sparkling eyes. He cleared his throat and looked away as he felt the need to kiss her arise. "So where did everyone go?"

"Um, Braska and Belgamine went to have breakfast but everyone else went back to bed." Rikku smiled. It was still really early. Leave it to her dad to wake everyone up to hear him yell.

"Well would you like to stay for breakfast?" he asked her quietly. Rikku grinned and took his hand with hers.

"I would love to" she said. "But I have a sudden need to sleep off what my dad just said, so maybe after a nap?"

Auron grinned as she started to walk to the door and pulled her back. She looked up into his deep russet brown eyes in curiosity. He pulled her to his plush couch and she giggled.

"Auron!" she laughed, surprised that he was being so playful. Auron and playful were two words that she generally didn't associate with each other. He simply smiled and pulled her down with him, tugging a blanket off of the back of the sofa to cover them. Rikku snuggled into his chest and immediately relaxed.

"I'd offer you my bed but I think I have to burn the sheets first" he apologized. Rikku smiled, unable to feel angry about Yunalesca with his deep voice rumbling under her ear.

"This is better" she smiled. "First one up makes breakfast."

"Okay" he yawned. "I like my eggs scrambled just so you know." Rikku giggled and fell asleep with his arms around her, already forgetting about what happened that morning.

A few hours later, Auron woke up alone. He frowned at his impending headache until his senses caught a wonderful smell from his kitchen. He smiled and pulled himself up and into the kitchen to see Rikku singing softly and making pancakes. She smiled when she saw him and set down her spatula.

"Hey" she grinned, completely in love with his just woke-up-look. He walked over to her and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, not wanting her to experience his morning breath. She sighed at his sweetness and hugged him tightly.

"Ready to eat?" she asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuna was busy trying to find her favorite white shirt. She looked everywhere and was contemplating who she might have lent it to when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it up and Tidus rushed in.

"Hey Yuna" he said excitedly. "Guess what!"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I think something is going on between Rikku and Auron" he said smugly.

"What!?" Yuna said. "Why do you think that?"

"I'll explain later. Right now you and I have some spying to do!" he said with a glint in his eye. Yuna sighed. "This is going to end up bad isn't it?"

"You know it will Yuna!" he smiled. "Let's go!"


	8. Awakening

A/N: Man I really hate it when alerts aren't working. It's annoying. So here is a new chapter my friends. Sorry for the wait. It seems that I haven't been happy with the direction my stories are taking lately. I think I got this one back on track though, so expect more frequent updates.

Disclaimer: still don't own it.

* * *

**Awakening**

Spying on Auron and Rikku turned out to be pointless for Yuna and Tidus. When they caught up with the pair, the two were saying goodbye and heading off to different parts of the island. Auron was consulting with Braska about some unknown matter and Rikku went shopping with Lulu.

"I don't think we are going to find anything out Tidus" Yuna said calmly. "Why don't we go see if Wakka needs any help today?"

All in all, it was a calm day on Besaid, more so now that Yunalesca was no longer on the island. In fact, the more interesting events were happening miles away from the quiet little island. Yunalesca had not returned to Bevelle, but instead flew to the east over the great ocean. Belgamine's airship landed on a deserted grey island. Dust and dirt were only interrupted by a large mound in the center of the island. Yunalesca walked purposefully to the cave entrance inside and strapped on a gold bracer. She walked through the cave in confidence, any fiends were stilled by the bracer.

Reaching the end of the long paths inside the ruins, she entered a domed room, one she was very familiar with. The room was cut out of the same grey stone as the rest of the cave and was unimpressive. The only thing that stood out in the room was a small basin in the middle of the floor. Yunalesca walked over to the bowl and produced a vial from her robes, pouring the contents into the basin. A moment passed and the liquid turned the color or blood, illuminating the entire room in a soft red light. The High Priestess smiled and began her magic.

* * *

Meanwhile, three people on Besaid were discussing the actions of a certain Al-Bhed leader. Belgamine seemed amused by Cid's antics, while Auron was furious.

"Who does he think he is? Demanding his grown daughter leave her family here and marry a stranger?" he spat out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, she is his only daughter" Belgamine reasoned. "He's just trying to protect her in his own way, even if it seems crazy."

"We need to speak to Cid calmly and let him know Rikku is well taken care of here if she wants to stay." Braska said.

"Oh, I think she wants to stay." Belgamine grinned at Auron. Her female intuition told her that the warrior felt more for the girl than obligatory protectiveness. Auron had changed in the short time Rikku had been in his life. Belgamine noticed his whole personality seemed to be showing more. Her friend no longer lived in a world of guilt and coldness. Rikku was unknowingly returning him to the man she met years ago.

"What does that mean?" Auron said suspiciously.

"Nothing" she smiled. "I just think Rikku would rather stay her than go back to Bikanel."

"I'm sure you are right" Braska agreed. "Now, I will call Cid and arrange a nice friendly meeting."

Auron rolled his eyes. "Can't we just send him a-"

"Are you okay Auron?" Belgamine asked. Auron had stopped mid-sentence, looking all of a sudden very tired.

"I think I need to lie down for a minute" he said. "I'll see you guys later." Auron stood up and left Braska's house, heading quickly to his own. He had never felt like this before. The only thing on his mind was sleep. It couldn't come quick enough. He walked to his house, ignoring the woman on the way that called out to him. Once he reached the door, he stumbled inside and collapsed onto the couch, fast asleep.

* * *

Auron was suddenly in an empty blitzball stadium. The water was absent and he could only see lights overhead. Curious, he climbed the stairs to the stands and higher. He was at the top unexplainably in a matter of seconds. From his vantage point, he looked out to see a huge machina city. Thousands of lights from the buildings lit up the night sky and Auron blinked a few times.

"I must be dreaming" he muttered to himself.

"I'd say so. I mean, huge machina city?" came a gravely voice from next to him. Auron felt his blood run cold.

"Jecht?" he asked, not wanting to turn around.

"Yes dumbass" Jecht said. "Who else could it possibly be?"

Auron sighed. He must be dreaming. "What is going on here?"

"Just thought you needed a little wake up call Auron" Jecht said, moving around so he was facing Auron. The two men nodded at each other and Jecht folded his arms.

"So did you forget about old Jecht?" the former guardian asked harshly.

"What?" Auron asked. "Why would I forget about you?"

"Oh, I don't know" Jecht said conversationally. "I thought you and I had an understanding? I thought since you let me die, you were going to finish what I could not do myself?"

Auron froze at the words of his friend. "I have been-" he stared in a quiet voice.

"You have taken care of Tidus Auron. That's it. What about Kimahri? What happened to finding out what happened to our friend?" Jecht spat. "You were supposed to do what ever you could to find out what Yunalesca did! You got lucky and she wanted to marry you! How perfect was that?"

"Jecht you don't understand." Auron tried.

"I understand perfectly" Jecht yelled. "You fell in love! What were you thinking? What happened to avenging my death and possibly Kimahri's? You gave up a great chance to find out what happened to us because of love?"

Auron lowered his head slightly. He had promised Jecht those things when the dying man was inhaling his last breaths. Auron couldn't save him in time and now he knew that he was failing his again. "Jecht, I'm sor-"

"Don't say your sorry Auron!" Jecht bellowed. "Just do what you were supposed to do!"

His angry words echoed in the air as his body glowed red. Auron watched as the scenery around him changed. They were in the Calm Lands, the same place where Jecht died. Auron looked to the ground and saw his friend's death scene playing out before him.

"Auron, please" he coughed out. "Don't fail me." Then he was gone for the second time.

* * *

Auron woke up from the dream in a panic. His pulse was racing, his body shaking. It took him a moment to realize that it had been a dream. No, it had been an awakening. He had lost sight of his promise to Jecht. He had to do whatever it took to live out Jecht's last wishes. Even if it meant giving up the one thing in eight years that made him happy: Rikku.

* * *

A/N: ooo..sorry guys. I know you didn't want to see that...but stay tuned. 


	9. Surprise

A/N: hey guys! thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Still dont own anything...

* * *

**Surprise**

Auron woke up the next morning with no recollection of the dream he had the night before. It seemed like a normal enough day to him. He was moving about his house, packing various things. This trip to Besaid was about to be cut short for him. He couldn't remember why he was wasting time here.

For about the fourth time that morning, Auron was hit with a sense of deja vu. He felt like he should remember something very important, but couldn't figure out what. Almost as soon as his head started to wrap around the issue, he suddenly forgot it. Shrugging it off, he picked up his things and went to find Braska.

It was to be another training morning for the group. Braska and Belgamine were standing around waiting for all the kids to come and join them. Yuna, Rikku, and Lulu were talking amongst themselves, waiting for Tidus and Wakka to join them. After a long while, the two walked outside lazily and the girls laughed at them.

"About time you two" Braska commented. "I wonder where Auron is? He's usually the first to be ready."

Rikku found herself smiling at the mere mention of his name. The thought of him made her feel incredibly happy inside. She wondered how Lulu and Yuna would react if she told them that she was in love with him. It seemed crazy, but she knew it was right.

Auron choose that moment to walk outside with his belongings and he stopped in front of the group. His eyes fell on the young Al-Bhed and the strange feeling settled over him again.

"Don't tell me that is all training weapons Auron!" Tidus said, eyeing the heaving looking back that he would most likely have to carry.

"No" Auron replied shortly. "These are my things." He turned his attention to Braska. "Sorry Braska, but I am going to have to cut this trip short. I have to be in Bevelle by nightfall."

Braska felt his heart tense at Auron's words. He wondered what could possibly be going on that Auron had to rush back home without him. "What is happening friend?"

Auron seemed to realize the apprehension he ignited in Braska. "Nothing that concerns you my lord. I must go to see Yunalesca." He nodded at the stunned group and turned to walk away.

"What could you possibly have to say to her?" Belgamine asked.

Auron stopped and looked over his shoulder. "A lot. We are to wed in a week."

* * *

Auron got a good distance ahead before anyone recovered from the shock of his words. Rikku let out a gasp and ran after him as fast as she could. The rest of the group stayed behind at Braska holding up his hand and waited for the pair to return.

Rikku's legs were on fire as she ran to Auron. She caught up with him on the dock and skidded to a stop in front of him. He looked down at her in annoyance as she caught her breath. Rikku looked up at him in confusion and gripped his arm.

"Auron? What's going on?" she panted out. "I thought you decided not to marry her!"

"It is for the best Rikku" he said simply. It was so simple. Jecht wanted him to marry Yunalesca to find out what happened to Kimahri and that is what he was going to do.

"No it's not!" she spat, her breath recovered and now unsteady because of her anger. "I thought we were going to figure this out together!"

"I don't need you Rikku" he said coldly. "I must do this, I love her."

Rikku stood in shock at his words. This couldn't be right! He didn't love Yunalesca! She looked up at his face and felt tears threatening to spill down her face. Auron glared back at her with no emotion and stepped past her and onto the boat for Luca. Rikku didn't watch him go. She stood still until she heard the horn signal the ship's departure. She stayed still until Braska found her later. He gathered the crying girl in his arms and held her close.

"Don't worry Rikku" he soothed. "We will find out what is going on."

* * *

Yunalesca smiled to herself in her office. She was safely back in Bevelle after her detour last night. She had hoped that courting Auron would not have resulted in what she had done, but it could not be helped. She knew of his mission to find out what happened to his Ronso friend. She also knew that he would never actually marry her, so it was the only way. A small chat with a Guado sorcerer and one spell later, Auron was visited by his worst nightmare, literally. She crafted an image of his dead friend and played with his subconscious. Then add a little love spell and Auron was hers.

She crossed her long legs in front of her and smirked. She had to admit that it was good work, even though she expected it to be. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

Back on Besaid, Braska had just finished tucking in his distraught niece. He frowned as he left his guest room and ran into a concerned Belgamine. She took his hand and led him away from the door he came out of, as to not disturb Rikku.

"What in the hell happened today?" she whispered once they were in the kitchen.

Braska sighed and shrugged. "I have no idea, but we need to go to Bevelle."

"I already have your airship ready to go." she nodded. "What about Cid?"

The Al-Bhed leader arrived earlier in the day, confused to why the group was so quiet. "He's with yuna right now. I'm sure he'll be fine until we get back."

* * *

About an hour later, Braska and Belgamine were on the airship, heading to Bevelle. They sat in the front, quietly thinking about everything that was going on.

"I'm going to kick that man's ass when I see him" came Tidus' voice. Somehow, word leaked of the trip and now the summoners were joined by practically everyone on the island. Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku, and even Cid had joined them for the trip. The Al-Bhed leader could care less about saving Auron. He was interested in seeing enemy territory in case of any kind of future attack.

"Cid, if you wanted a tour of Bevelle, I would have given it to you" Braska said, amused at the paranoid man.

"You would have shown me what you wanted me to see Braska!" Cid barked. He looked over to his daughter to share a grin but found her face troubled. He frowned at seeing his daughter upset and he reached out a hand to her. He may have acted a little brashly with the whole arranged marriage thing, but he still loved his little Rikku.

Rikku smiled at the gesture and looked up at her dad. She had forgiven him for being an idiot as she usually did and had no hard feelings. She knew he was just looking out for her. She sighed and turned her head back to the window, still trying to figure out what was going on.

Across from Rikku, Lulu was sitting quietly. Being one of the more observant of the group, she had noticed a few things that did not sit well with her. All of them pointing to sorcery. She spent many hours studying black magic and she was sure something was up and was determined to get to the bottom of it all.

* * *

The ship arrived in Bevelle just after dawn and they stepped out into the already busy airship dock. People were everywhere, running around, carrying various things and rushing in general. One of the closer guards noticed Braska and ran over.

"Summoner!" he said. "We weren't aware of your return!"

"It's okay, it was sudden" Braska said. "What is going on here?"

"Why the wedding sir" the man said in confusion.

"Wedding?" Belgamine asked, hoping he wasn't about to say what she was thinking he was going to say.

"Yeah" he guard said, still confused. "The wedding of High Priestess Yunalesca and Sir Auron. Surely you know about it? They wed at noon."


End file.
